Leviathan Skill Tree
Notes: *Leviathan is capable of manipulating the Stygian, the Drakar and its own powers simultaneously. *Most abilities still range to a maximum of 5 levels. *Certain abilities prior to Leviathan act as a passive effect towards some previous abilities. *Leviathan has a new ability known as the Marble ability. **When performing a technique that attacks enemies, a gauge under Dio's AP gauge will increase. **Landing 3 techniques will cause Dio to initiate his Marble ability which gives him an effect based on what marble used. **There are three marbles: ***'Power Marble' increases the attack power. (Devil Force only) ***'Time Marble' decreases the Cooldown time. (Weapon Force only) ***'Spell Marble' decreases the amount of AP consumed. (Weapon Force only) **Consequently, because the technique has to be an attacking ability, Blink, Vertical Blink, and Life Keep will not work. *When converting to Leviathan, Dio gains 30 more SP, up to a grand total of 90 SP maximum for use. *The Leviathan's Skill Tree continues to emphasize or compensate the previous skill tree's specialty. **The Devil Force enhances its combo capabilities with its increased attack speed and increase in attack power due to Power Marble. **The Weapon Force compensates the previous skill tree's lack of combination attacks and emphasizes its conservative AP/ rapid cooldown recovery capabilities. Active Devil Force Effect Combo Attack: Increased Speed No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1 Requires: Special Kill Zone Lv 5 Info: Increases the attack speed of the Stygian's, Drakar's, and Leviathan's basic combo. Technique Grip No.of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Effect Combo Attack: Increased Speed Lv 3 Cooldown: 3 AP Consumed: 6 Info: Performs an air jump by pulling the Leviathan diagonally upward. Causes damage and doubles as an evasive move, and can even be used in midair. Special Cool Spiral No. of Levels: 5 SP: 1-5 Requires: Technique Grip Lv 3 Cooldown: 10 AP Consumed: 23 Info: Soars forward while twisting like a drill, inflicting damage upon anyone in front. Effect Power Marble No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Special Cool Spiral Lv 5 Info: Increases attack power for a short time. (see Marble Ability above) Effect Sustained Power Marble No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Effect Power Marble Info: Sustains Power Marble's buff when activated. Effect Enhanced Power Marble No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Effect Sustained Power Marble Lv 3 Info: Enhances Power Marble's buff when activated. Special Evil Eddy No. of Levels: 5 SP: 1-5 Requires: Effect Enhanced Power Marble Lv 3 Cooldown: 17 AP Consumed: 46 Info: Conjures a huge sphere full of dark energy and blasts it forward, inflicting damage upon anyone who gets caught in the sphere or in the blast radius that ensues upon reaching a certain distance. It is similar to the Magician's Energy Ball. Note: The skill "modifies" itself by pressing Z a number of times before it's launched. Weapon Force Effect Time Marble No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Special Chaotic Spark Lv 5 Info: Reduces the cooldown for each ability for a short time. (see Marble Ability above) Effect Sustained Time Marble No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Effect Time Marble Info: Sustains Time Marble's buff when activated. Effect Enhanced Time Marble No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Effect Sustained Time Marble Lv 3 Info: Enhances Time Marble's buff when activated. Special Tenacious Hold No. of Levels: 5 SP: 1-5 Requires: Effect Enhanced Time Marble Lv 3 Cooldown: 17 AP Consumed: 46 Info: Plunges the Rage Sword downward into a portal that hits the opponent through another portal that spawned under them. However, that Rage Sword sticks them in place before two more swords appear to strike the opponent from two different angles, tossing them upward. It hits anyone within a certain range, even in the air. Note: Using Far Away afterwards will propel the Leviathan forward, effectively chaining the Technique with Tenacious Hold. Special Proud Swing No. of Levels: 5 SP: 1-5 Requires: Special Tenacious Hold Lv 5 Cooldown: 10 AP Consumed: 23 Info: Slings his Death Star upward, making it spin and bringing enemies up with it for several hits. Note: Using Haunting Shock right after will cause the spear to be flung upward, chaining it with Proud Swing. Effect Spell Marble No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Special Proud Swing Lv 5 Info: Reduces the amount of AP consumed for each ability for a short time. (see Marble Ability above) Effect Sustained Spell Marble No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Effect Spell Marble Info: Sustains Spell Marble's buff when activated. Effect Enhanced Spell Marble No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Effect Sustained Spell Marble Lv 3 Info: Enhances Spell Marble's buff when activated. Special Stick Lance No. of Levels: 5 SP: 1-5 Requires: Effect Enhanced Spell Marble Lv 3 Cooldown: 17 AP Consumed: 46 Info: Launches the Blaze Lance forward, which grabs opponents and holds them until the end of the map is reached or when it touches the edge of a floor, in which it explodes and inflicts damage. In PvP, the opponent does not receive damage until the explosion; in Dungeon, damage is continuously inflicted as the monster is dragged. It is similar to Spearman's Dragon Slash and Warlord's Fire Blaster. Passive Combo Application Effect Combo Attack Type 3 No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: N/A Input: Z Z Z Z Z Info: Slashes with the claw, then attacks using a small burst of dark magic, three spheres casted forward, and a mid-ranged clench onto the enemy using the Rake Hand. Dash Attack Effect Dash Attack Type 2 No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: N/A Input: During Combo, '->' Z Info: Performs a small uppercut enhanced with dark magic. Critical and Double Attack Effect Critical and Double Attack Type 2 No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: N/A Input: During Combo, ->-> or <-<- Info: Uses his wings to shoot dark arrows at the direction of the directional key pressed. Counterattack Cooldown Time Effect Reduced Counterattack Cooldown Time Lv 3 No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Effect Reduced Counterattack Cooldown Time Lv 2 Info: Shortens the cooldown time of skill when counterattacked by 7/6/5 seconds. Category:Skill Trees